Overwhelmed by Boredom
by Jimmy Candlestick
Summary: A few Silencerz are reviewing security and racing footage, and are quite bored. Here's one of the conversations they go through. This story is fixed, as it was formally unfinished. One-shot.


**Wow....I couldn't figure out how you guys didn't get the answer, when I read it myself. I uploaded the unfinished file. Sorry.**

* * *

Jim rubbed his eyes, tired of looking at the same screen for so long and took another sip of coffee. A few droplets fell on his silvery uniform and he quickly grabbed a napkin to hopefully get the liquid before it stained.

"Coffee stain!" hissed Reed, who was sitting a few feet away in front of a similar monitor.

Hearing the chuckling-giggling, rather- soon after the comment, Jim sighed and looked at his comrade. "Dude. Seriously? What is your problem? That wasn't even funny!"

Reed sobered up. "Yeah. I know. But, I'm. So. Bored! These other drivers have races almost exactly like ours! The only difference is that we make way less mistakes than they do."

Jim nodded his agreement. "Well, at least my _vids_ are more interesting than our _lives_. Sometimes, military life just isn't that interesting."

Reed snorted. "Only when you get stuck with a job like this." Then he sighed. "I could use a vacation or something."

Both men were reviewing races security camera footage of the street racers they ran into in the Realms. They had access to these videos thanks to a young spy that had infiltrated the Acceledrome. From them, the elite military group assigned to the Realms (and all related things) had learned who hated who (definitely the most interesting of all happenings), and what the other racers called them. They liked the name so much, this military group adopted the name-Silencerz.

"Coffee refill!" A voice called out, it's tone filled with fake enthusiasm.

Reed turned to see Jabin enter. "You are-"

"Incredibly awesome, devilishly handsome, and undeniably awesome," The younger man interrupted smiling proudly and looking off into the distance, striking a noble pose.

"Actually, I was going to say 'just in time.' I'm about to fall asleep. You said awesome twice," Reed said, grabbing the fresh coffee.

Jabin rolled his eyes. "That's because I am just that awesome."

Jim let loose a nervous, tittering laugh.

"Thanks," Jabin moodily mumbled. He plopped down on a chair between the other two and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes of nothingness, he blew hard and started to slowly spin himself in the chair. He picked up speed and soon the chair was squeaking. Jabin couldn't resist the opportunity to make more noise, so he started screaming as loud as he could. "IT'S A ROLLERCOASTER!! WHEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Stop!" Reed yelled, roughly grabbing the back of the chair, causing its occupant to fall off.

From the floor, Jabin glared up at the offending man. "If it wasn't for all of my incredible and undeniable awesomeness, and beautifully graceful movement, I would've been injured to almost the point of death."

Reed glared back. "No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Don't you have anything to do?"

Jabin thought for a moment. "Nope."

"Shut up." Jim murmured, his eyes never leaving his screen.

Noticing his thoughtfully furrowed brow, Jabin and Reed exchanged glanced before coming up behind Jim. He was playing and replaying a clip of one of the Maniacs-Mark Wylde-taking off his helmet. Intrigued, the two stared intently at the screen as well. However, they couldn't find anything interesting.

"Um, Jim?" Reed said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?" Reed asked.

There was silence.

"His hair."

Jabin and Reed blinked. Then they watched the hair too.

"Whoa," Jabin whispered.

Reed's jaw dropped. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah," Jim agreed.

"His hair is perfect!" Jabin exclaimed.

"But how?" Reed asked, running his hand through his hair-which wasn't perfect despite it being short and helmet-less.

Jim leaned back and shook his head. "I don't know. It's just so perplexing."

They all sat in silence, watching it over and over again.

Finally, Jabin spoke. "So…is he the only one?"

In response, Jim pulled up other footage of drivers removing their helmets. All with the same results. "Their hair remains perfect, no matter what."

Again, they lapsed into silence, each trying to solve this mystery. How could hair come out of a helmet so straight and styled, after being smushed down?

Suddenly, Jabin snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"

"What?!" The others cried in unison. Their eagerness for the answer shining brightly from their eyes.

"Hair gel."

-------------------------------------------------

_Mark Wylde carefully squeezed the gel into strategic placed in his helmet. Sticking it in his locker, he headed off to bed. He knew that if the alarm went off while he was getting his much needed (and I mean, _much needed_) beauty sleep, he wouldn't have time to style his hair. And styling hair was a priority. How else could one attain awesomeness?_

_-----------------------------------------------_

"Wait-" Reed interrupted. "What is it with you and 'awesomeness'?"

Jabin sighed. "Dude, awesomeness is a must. And unless you're as awesome as I am, you need hair gel to achieve awesomeness."

-------------------------------------------------

_Unbeknownst to said Wylde, however, his brother was doing the exact same thing on the other side of the garage, right then. Kurt also needed help to achieve awesomeness. Especially since during the Highway 35 races, his hair looked like a bird's nest. This awesomeness was achieved by keeping his hair straight and pointy. Much like the torture racks in old movies in old castles._

_Of course, they were not the only ones to use the gel-in-the-helmet trick. Vert was in his room practicing for the said occasions of getting up in the middle of the night._

_His helmet on his head, Vert readied himself for a moment. Suddenly, he grabbed it, twisted slightly, and pulled it off. Looking in the mirror, the blond smiled in satisfaction at the desired result. This saved him the time he normally used for combing his hair and gelling it at the same time._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Jabin nodded smugly. Oh yeah. He had it all figured out.

Jim and Reed nodded slowly, seeing the truth in these bold claims. Then a thought struck Jim.

"Hey, Mr. I'm-all-that-and-a-can-of-beans! How does Karma do it?"

Jabin hesitated. Not being able to figure it out, he said, "I don't know, man! Woman is a mystery! For all I know, she could be some mystical being with the ability to keep perfect hair!"

Jabin grabbed the empty coffee caps and stormed out of the room.

Reed turned wide-eyed to his friend. "Maybe it's not just her! Maybe all of the other drivers are mystical beings!"

Jim stared at him a moment, then turned back to his work. "Dude, you so need a vacation."

* * *

**There. Better? Review, and share with me your thoughts. -Jimmy**


End file.
